One of the issues that plague developing countries, due to rapid development of automobile industry and increased population, is parking issue. In some situations, the number of vehicles may exceed the available parking spaces. A common example of this may be, availability of parking spaces at a mall over a weekend when a large number of people are expected. Frustrated by lack of parking space and shortage of time, some drivers may park their vehicles in a haphazard manner, blocking other vehicles. Their intention might be to return as soon as possible and remove their vehicle which is blocking someone else's vehicle.
In these scenarios, the owner of the blocked vehicle has no choice but to wait for the owner of blocking vehicle to return. The blocked vehicle owner may not have an idea as to how long to wait and there may be no way of informing the blocking vehicle owner.